Wolf in Sheeps Clothing
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Continuously being attacked by Lex, Lena has to rely on Supergirl to keep saving her. Getting close to the Super, Can Lena move past her issues or will they become too hard to bare?
1. Chapter 1

Shots wrung out in repetition as Lena stood at the podium as a blur of motion came into frame, Supergirl darted forward catching the majority of the bullets in mid air as each one was fired until she finally sweeped Lena up into her cape and surged off the ground frantically searching for the shooters as she climbed up higher. The crowd was volatile..panicked and Kara was worried people would get trampled. Scanning with her xRay vision she spotted two men stood on the ground with metal exoskeletons under their clothing… clearly Cadmus was behind this. "Winn, J'onn I have the shooters, two cyborgs over near the podium." With that she saw J'onn swoop in and strike one of the hitmen throwing him into a nearby building. Alex and Maggie flanked the second cyborg from the ground blasting him with bullets and energy rays from Alex's alien gun. They seemed to have it handled for now and with that Supergirl took off with Lena still tucked under her chin as she flew over to LCorp.

Arriving at the balcony Kara set Lena down gently watching as she wobbled before regaining her composure, she didn't quite have her flying legs yet. _Rao you think she would after the amount of times I've had to save her_ …Kara was frustrated, this was the eighth attempt on Lena's life and it was only getting worse. Lena was being stubborn and refusing help, not allowing Supergirl to protect her. Kara couldn't help but think it was Lena's aversion to trusting aliens that might be hindering her and getting in the way, but she couldn't be sure. Frankly it hurt a little the way Lena looked at Supergirl sometimes, like she wasn't a person. But she knew, she knew how much Lena had suffered under the Luthor regime and how she'd been desperately trying to repair that and change her ways. So Kara couldn't help but think only the best of her friend either way.

Walking into her office Lena went straight for the liquor cabinet and downed a glass of bourbon. Standing in silence steadying herself against the counter top she turned to Supergirl with a fake smile and vulnerable eyes "Thank you again for rescuing me." The super nodded moving closer, Kara could tell this attempt had really rattled her. As she moved forward she could hear Lena's heart speed up, she halted her stride clearly concerned with Lena's response to her presence. Holding out a hand instead she reached over and placed it over Lena's trying to show her she meant comfort not harm. Lena's hand twitched but she didn't try to move it, Kara could hear her heart rate slowly returning to normal.

Lena looked up ..taken by suprise at the supers gesture, it was then she was met by two gleaming blue orbs staring straight down into her own. Looking at her with such intensity she felt like Supergirl was examining her soul searching for something… Lena's breath hitched the sheer ferocity of it all made her squirm. If Lena was being totally honest she had always been a little terrified of the supers. She didn't completely understand why…Scratch that she did know why, they possessed untapped and completely untameable raw power that they could use to snap you in half on a whim. Those odds and that disadvantage had always put her on edge around them, especially with what happened to her brother Lex.

By no means did she blame them for her brothers actions, he had deserved everything he got for killing civilians. No it was the events leading up to it that had troubled her. Clark Kent the wolf in sheep's clothing who was hiding in plain sight the _deception_ …it was unsettling and left her void of trust. Lena has only one person in her life who she could say with certainty she truly trusted and that was her bubbly, beautiful and kind spirited best friend Kara Danvers.

Shaken from her thoughts she realised she was still holding the Supers hand. The look on the young blondes face had shifted to an expression of sheer adoration and care, it suddenly made her question all of those fears because everything was screaming at her that it felt like home. Lena realised her lips where moving, Supergirl was saying something.

"Miss Luthor, are you okay? Did any of those bullets hit you?… Miss Luthor?" A few seconds went by until the words caught up to her, her mind was frazzled after the events of today, she was distracted. Clearing her throat "um.. I'm fine Supergirl thank you for saving me, I know I've taken up a lot of your time lately but I do appreciate it." With that she moved her hand as Supergirl reluctantly relinquished it from her grip and Lena turned away. Supergirl softened "Its really no problem Lena you know I'll always be there to protect you" _Since when had Supergirl called her Lena?_..Eyebrow _raised_ questioning "Now Supergirl we both know you can't keep that promise..you can't be there all the time. There is only one of you and no way for you to be everywhere at once and I wouldn't want you to be. You have an entire city to protect, that's more important than me."

Supergirl sighed and shook her head, "But you are important Lena" glancing over she continued "What If I could be?.. with you all the time I mean. If you'd just accept my help I can keep that promise I can keep you safe." Lena laughed but it wasn't humour, she angered a little now voice raised "Why Supergirl…why do that for me? A Luthor of all people?" "I can't accept you'd do that after everything my brother did to your family." With that Lena clicked her heels over to the balcony and gestured for the woman to leave "I really do appreciate everything Supergirl but it's getting late and I'd really like you to leave, I've got much to do if I want to sort out the mess from today" she snapped. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh but she was tired and couldn't shake her confusion at how the Supers presence was making her feel.

Supergirl stepped forward hands raised slightly more frantic now pleading "Please Lena, it's getting worse.. at this rate it won't be long before they really do succeed and I can't let that happen.. I can't." Lena simply shook her head and crossed her arms at the door. Supergirl resigned knowing she wasn't going to make Lena see sense, kept her head forward walking slowly to the balcony.. right before she was about to take off she turned her head slightly and looked over at Lena her expression full of concern and sorrow "We are nothing like our families Lena, your not him, you do deserve my help." With that she took off fading into the distance and disappearing behind the cities skyline.

The ninth attempt on the young Luthors life only came a few days later. Kara was watching Netflix in her apartment when she heard Lena's heartbeat spike. Speeding out of the window she followed the erratic thumping until she swooped over by an alleyway near the back of LCorp. She could hear Lena screeching and squirming trying to fight back as she was dragged by two armed men in ski masks over to a black SUV. Before they could drive off Supergirl plummeted to the floor eyes white with fury, crushing the bonnet with her fingertips. The two men just sat there wide eyed staring they already knew it was over. Reluctantly they put their hands up and the Girl of Steel subdued them before attending to Lena.

Lena was looking worse for wear, her hair ruffled and face marred with dirt. Her expensive clothing torn from being thrown around across the pavement. Her wrists where bruised and her chin was cut. She was trembling clearly trying to hold back tears. Kara scooped her up, whispering Kryptonian in her ear trying to soothe her. Rubbing her back gently as she took off towards Lena's penthouse.

Once they had arrived they both went inside and Kara made some calls to the DEO informing them of the situation. Lena headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. Upon returning slightly more refreshed wearing a set of comfy clothing she spotted the Kryptonian sitting at the kitchen counter, fidgeting with the sleeve of her uniform. She grabbed two glasses of water and plonked them down infront of her, she then sat on the opposite side of the counter. Neither knowing if they should speak they both sat for a few moments in silence until Kara lifted her head up and started talking "I talked to the DEO, they're investigating.. they have both perps locked up in police custody, they'll probably want to come over tomorrow to get a statement. They wanted to do it now but I informed them that wouldn't be possible, I hope that's ok." Supergirl said biting her lip, head cocked to the side. Lena nodded and pushed off the chair making her way over to the fridge "I don't suppose your hungry?" Kara grinned.

Working her way through stacks of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Lena marvelled at the Supers appetite. Clearly all that flying burnt up a lot of calories, she wondered if she'd be able to create something in her lab to help satisfy her. Here now she realised she had never been this close to the super for this long, from what she'd witnessed the young woman never really seemed to stay in one place for too long. Usually Lena was being rescued and in mortal danger.. and far too distracted to give it a second thought but now studying her face, her body language she was noticing details she had never spotted before. Like the cute crinkle in her brow when she was deep in thought, the quirk of her lips and her obvious love for food. She saw a deep seated pain the blonde held in those brightly coloured eyes..something only few could recognise. With that she felt sympathetic, wondering what horrors she had bare witness too and what really happened to her all those years ago. Lena was in awe of her sheer strength after loosing her world…it was a situation so incomprehensible to anyone but herself.

Licking her fingers clean, rubbing at her belly Kara sighed contently. She could feel Lena staring, obviously contemplating whether to ask her questions. She laughed internally, Lena was such a dork.. _always a scientist at heart_. With that she giggled "You can ask y'know." Smirking she glanced at Lena who looked like a deer in the headlights at getting caught out. Lena contemplated for a moment before asking "what was Krypton like?" Kara stilled not expecting such a heavy question, she gathered her courage and went to speak up until Lena interrupted her before she could "I I sorry that was insensitive of me I shouldn't have…forget I asked."

Lena snatched the empty plate and went to stand back up..but before she could Kara grabbed her arm leading her to sit back down. Her face serious Kara started talking "It's ok, you can ask I just wasn't expecting it that's all…people usually ask about my powers or what I do on my downtime, it's not often they broach such a heavy topic at least not in casual conversation. Though I do know many of the tabloids want to know." She smiled softly, brow scrunched. Before she carried on talking.. looking over to the side, through the window at the sky and the stars. Clearing her throat "It was beautiful, Argo City had giant silver spires as far up as your eyes could see, the red light of Rao shining down upon them covering the skyline in an auburn glow. The air was warm and sweet smelling, nothing feels quite like it here. I had an incredible view from my bedroom window, I used to sit and watch all the pods fly by until my mother got home from work." With that her face morphed at the memory of her mother a look of dispair layering her features.

Noticing her difficulty with continuing Lena took hold of her hand, and rubbed her thumb over velvety skin. Kara let out a breath, eyes glazing "My mother she was the top Judicator, .. kind of like a lawyer I guess and my father was one of the leading members of the Science Guild." With that she smiled fondly before looking over at Lena who was mesmerised still absorbing all of the new information. Lena couldn't help but feel as though she had intruded on something incredibly intimate but was shocked at how the Super clearly trusted her with such delicate information. She found herself warming to the Super more with each encounter, she still had her doubts and fears but something about the woman she found endearing. She expected her to stay guarded at all times, ever the mask of quiet stoicism and strength but here.. with her she was open and warm and suprisingly charming. And Supergirl unlike her cousin ..as far as she could tell wasn't pretending to be something she was not.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena had dozed off whilst sipping a glass of wine and Supergirl had graciously tucked her up with her cape. She had then proceeded to be on watch at the corner of the window. Kara hadn't been comfortable leaving Lena alone and vulnerable in her penthouse even if she was overstaying her welcome. She didn't care so long as she knew that Lena was safe.

Lena had woken up to a murmuring Kryptonian in the corner of the room. Aside from the cape she was still in her suit and sat leaning against the wall with her hands cushioning the sides of her head, legs tucked under her lithe body. The mumbled words sounded strange gibberish … _alien_. _It made sense_ she supposed, with that Lena resided to observe the Girl of Steel until at least she had woken up. When again would she get such an unobstructed view of the resident icon _right_? For someone who regularly beats people up, breaks the sound barrier and was wearing the same clothes as yesterday…the sleeping beauty looked **immaculate**.

You could imagine she could possibly be human.. _almost_. Though sitting across the room bathing in sunlight she exuded an otherworldliness Lena couldn't quite pinpoint and an eerily stillness that humans could never recreate. She was taller and much more muscular than Lena originally had imagined although seeing her sleeping like this she did seem smaller..peaceful innocent.. _young_. At that Lena wondered exactly how old she was.. definitely old enough to have remembered Krypton ..especially after hearing her talk last night, but wasn't Superman supposedly a baby when he'd left?

Before she was able to continue with that line of questioning Supergirl started to stir. Yawning and stretching, blue eyes blinking open. As soon as Supergirl registered Lena's presence, she jolted up off the floor before tripping over a table almost breaking it and barely catching herself in time with her Super reflexes. "Oh Rao, I'm sorry Miss Luthor, I'll go….i probably should go.." Kara grimaced.

Lena's lips quirked amused, she then added an eyebrow for full effect "you'll do no such thing Supergirl, at least not until you've had breakfast…I can't have you out on patrol with an empty stomach." Kara flushed looking embarrassed she didn't want to have to admit she needed to eat a lot, she had already depleted Lena's bread and sandwich fillers dramatically and she felt bad.

Noticing her hesitation, Lena wondered what was making her flustered. It was then she thought back to last night and realised, _she has to eat a lot of food…_ With that she checked what she had in the fridge… _not much_ mainly just Kale and Smoothies. Sighing she reached for her phone and put a huge order in to noonan's.. _their delivery was always quick_.

Once the food had arrived, the penthouse security brought it up but due to her change in routine Lena had completely forgotten about the need for anonymity of her house guest. Subsequently it lead to a rather awkward encounter with Mr Pierce her bodyguard. As soon as he left the elevator and caught sight of the woman wearing a red and blue suit in all her glory, sat on the sofa ... _remote in hand_ … he stumbled backwards until he felt strong arms around him holding him steady.

Trembling he looked up and there she was smiling sweetly at him. Lena watched this unfold from across the room gobsmacked. She'd never seen her guard even flinch, he was built like a WWE wrestler. But here he was completely undone by the Girl of Steel, like putty in her arms. Smirking she waved him over, whilst Supergirl helped with the bags. Unloading the food onto the counter, she grabbed some utensils, napkins and plates and started to share the food out. That's when Mr Pierce noticed a third plate and his eyes went wide, Lena sniggered… _he can thank me later._

So they sat in a circle eating their meals quietly until Supergirl to her credit decided to speak up. She could sense this mans heart eyes all the way across planet earth and back, it was endearing. It never stopped intriguing her the effect the suit had on people, they where usually entranced as soon as she set foot in the building, something she'd never be able to get used too. _If only they knew_ how she often sat in her underwear watching cute cat videos in her apartment alone or that she secretly liked to read risky fan fiction about herself whilst folding laundry … _it's not exactly badass._.at least not when she's at home. She asked him about his day, his job, his wife and she listened intently as he talked. Nodding and adding little side stories about her time as a superhero…nothing too revealing though _obviously_.

It made his day, he was grinning from ear to ear a complete puddle of goop at her acknowledgement and interest. He was fangirling hard and it took all Lena had not to start laughing.. she could see it in the Supers face too with the way her lips looked smug, her eyes twinkling at Lena's expression. It's not that Lena didn't get it _she really did_ , it was just that this was **another level** and she couldn't help but find it hilarious at the sudden shift in her usually stoic guards demeanour…she had always said to herself that it only took the correct person to pull someone out of their shell.. _she was right_.

Once that whole debacle was over they parted ways and Lena couldn't help but find herself smiling. Throughout the day her thoughts drifted to the cape wearing creature that had spent the night at her penthouse…she grinned…it was the first time she'd had only positive thoughts about either of the Kryptonians… _progress_ she supposed.

Though soon enough the day had come where finally the chaos had gotten all too much. Lena attended a gala.. determined **not** to let her brother win and force her into hiding..as it turned out he had in fact won…due to her own petty pride, privilege and false confidence she'd walked straight into a trap in which Supergirl had been ambushed attempting to save the day.

Currently Lena was behind a table watching as multiple armed men in metallic suits threw punch after punch at Supergirls head.. she dodged them with a kind of grace that looked out of place on a battlefield. Red boots tapping on the dance floor like a rogue ballerina practicing her choreography. She had a steady power about her that was completely different to her cousin. Where he would've strained…she held back, where he was strong, she was powerful, where he was loud, she held a silent fury…she had a passionate and determined willpower that burned through her like a calming wave against a rising storm.

She was sharp, witty, intelligent and lot less bland than that vanilla cousin of hers. She was unique.. **more alien** and intrigued Lena just as much as she feared her. Lena could tell that she was much smarter than she let on…it was all in the eyes. _Takes one to know one_. Even when fighting she could tell that Supergirl was running through calculations faster than Lena could even blink…every minute detail being absorbed at an indescribable level. _It was impressive_.

Knocking her back from her reverie an explosion rocketed behind her causing her body to slam against the table. She skidded across the floor as the building burned, debris shrouding the remnants of what was meant to be a happy affair. That's when she noticed, a lifeless form at the corner of the room…lifting her head up she dragged herself onto her hands and knees as she crawled through broken furniture towards the bleeding figure. Her heart dropped as she saw a young woman no more than 20….eyes blank staring back at her…she was **gone** and it was all her fault.

"I'm- I'm so sorry" she panted barely a whisper it was getting harder to breathe now as thick smoke enveloped her lungs. It was at that moment she was more than okay with what was about to happen. _Justice perhaps_ for all the unfortunate souls that had lost their lives tonight. Everything went black.

Blinking she squinted as the world came into view… _where was she_. Blinded by white she moved her arms around feeling her surroundings until her palm fell onto a solid object, warm to the touch…it was moving? That's when she realised …. _no breathing_. Her eyes widened and she jumped up falling onto the floor with a thud. "Aaah" …

Superspeeding…."Oh Rao Lena are you ok?"

A cold glass was thrust into her hand as she sat up dazed…croaking "wha-what happened?" Her throat was parched, looking down she stared at the glass before taking a huge gulp of water…groaning at how incredible it felt against her tongue.

"You where knocked out by the fire at the gala…Al-Agent Danvers checked you out…Just minor smoke inhalation so I brought you here to your penthouse to rest"

Staggering upwards…grabbing hold of an arm for leverage "how many?" Tone sharp.

Supergirls brows furrowed "what do you mean?"

"How many died because of my idiocy!" She snapped tears welling

"Oh Lena no, this-this isn't your fault..this was all Lex there's nothing you could've done!" Supergirl shook her head sympathetically

"Save it! If I had just listened to your advice..if I hadn't been so quick to just rush into danger… **so risky** …then maybe they would still be here…" she trembled before eyes latched back onto Supergirl, who froze.

"You never answered my question …how many!" Her eyes where cold now, as she waited for the number..for her heart to well and truly break.

"Lena…." Supergirl sighed… one look at Lena and she knew she had no choice.

"12 dead…another 20 injured." A pang of pain sliced through her abdomen as she recounted the numbers.

Lena crumbled….body wracked with sobs as she fell down and curled in on herself wanting to forget she even existed. Supergirl leant forward and moved Lena's head against her chest…cradling her throughout her turmoil.

Waring herself out crying Lena woke up the next morning feeling like a truck had hit her. Supergirl was sat at the end of the bed…head in hands..with her back to her.. _she must've stayed all night_. "Supergirl…" Lena moved over to touch the back of her shoulder.

"Mmh" She looked up sleepily, turning her head. "Oh right your awake…how are you feeling?"

Lena blinked…For the first time Supergirl looked tired..she was pale, dark circles under her eyes and slumped shoulders. Clearing her throat "Have you been here all night?"

Supergirl nodded…

"But don't you have a duty…to the city?" Lena questioned

Supergirl smiled "but you are a member of this city and you need protection." With that Lena got the feeling she had little choice in what had been implied.

 _Maybe she was right…if I just accept help and find Lex…no more people will have to die because of my recklessness…_

Sternly "Okay Supergirl have it your way…you will move into the guest bedroom until this situation with Lex is resolved, that is if your offer is still on the table." Lena moved over to her walk in closet returning a few moments later with blue shorts and a tank top…. "This will have to do, it's the only thing I've got that will probably fit you."

Supergirl just sat their gawking for a few moments before clearing her throat "um Miss Luthor…Ill gladly accept your proposal because I want to make sure your safe but I don't need your guest bedroom I'll be on watch most of the time and I'm finee in the suit…"

Lena rolled her eyes… "First of all you may as well stick to Lena instead of switching back and fourth.. secondly that is nonsense.. is it stuck to you?…" Supergirl crinkled "no I just-" Lena cut her off "yes yes mystery, secrecy, professionalism I understand ..but you fought off dozens of assailants, stopped a fire and slept in it so the least I can offer you is a shower and a spare change of clothing…you look worn out and you need the guest bedroom to rest so you can stay alert if your here to protect me."

Kara sighed… _She had a point._


	3. Chapter 3

Reluctantly Supergirl grabbed hold of the clothing and stood up, she looked around pretending not to know exactly where the guest room and shower was….

"Oh this way!" Lena shuffled into the hallway and over into the next room. "Here.. the bathroom is in there, their should be some generic toiletries that should do for now, write a list out and I'll have Jess pick up anything you might need…Just make yourself at home and welcome to my humble abode for the time being I suppose.."

Kara cleared her throat "Thank you." Lena waved it off, "your the one risking yourself, uprooting your life and taking time out of your busy schedule to help me..I should be the one thanking you"

Gazing into each other's eyes "there's no need Lena". With that she was left to her shower. Glancing around, it certainly wasn't humble and the toiletries where most definitely **not** generic… _half of this stuff probably costs more than I make in a month._

Turning on the tap to scolding, Kara finally relaxed…she was exhausted after the turn of events last night, she couldn't sleep after returning to the penthouse because she was too transfixed on making sure Lena was getting better. Every time she closed her eyes images of the burnt bodies poured into her mind and seeped into her soul… _enough was enough, she had to bring down Lex._

Unclasping the cape and stripping off her boots, she unzipped her top and skirt until she stood in nothing but her underwear. That's when she noticed a dark black bruise just below her ribcage … _must be more tired than I thought._ Removing the rest of her clothing she stepped into the shower, content just to stay under the hot spray forever.

Using the toiletries she smiled, they reminded her of Lena. Kara hated lying, pretending to be two different people and she trusted Lena _she really did_ but something nagged her at the pit of her stomach that for everything Lena had accomplished to remove herself from her families legacies and xenophobic opinions it just wasn't enough… _not yet_.

She could tell Lena had been warming to her as Supergirl, more at ease in her presence, but still...until Kara was sure their where no lingering hesitations or resentments she couldn't quite bring herself to reveal her identity. She didn't think she'd be able to survive the rejection of loosing Lena as a friend if it turned out that her fear for Supergirls extraterrestrial origins ran deeper than she thought. So for now she buried the guilt and kept up her facade, hoping that when the time came Lena might forgive her deception.

Washing all of the suds away she stepped out the shower into the cool air of the apartment, even though she couldn't really feel the cold her body reacted…goosebumps across her skin, nipples erect… _hmm that's weird_ …as she debated why her body was acting so strangely she towelled dried and lifted on the clothing Lena had given her. It was a little snug…shorts baggy enough that she could get away with them, but the tank rode up revealing the skin just below her belly button, it certainly showed off her abs, she smirked flexing in the mirror before moving back into the bedroom carrying a towel to dry her hair.

As she reached the door, Kara hesitated…she was concerned that without the suit Lena would recognise her, taking a second to look down she supposed that if she was being entirely honest…even like this she didn't really look like Kara Danvers. Kara was all long sleeves and button ups..right now she was just pure muscle.. _surely no one would believe Kara looked like this underneath right?!_ She silently thanked Rao for earths yellow sun.

Taking a deep breath, she mustered as much bravado as she could without having the symbol over her chest and made her way to the kitchen. Smells wafting down the halls brought her out of her stupor as she groaned and drooled. _It smells so good, oh boy._

Lena however had decided once she'd sent Supergirl for a shower that the only way to distract herself and take her mind off all the people she'd basically murdered at the gala was to cook...to make an elaborate meal. _Maybe if I get so stuck on the ingredients, I could forget everything for just a moment_. A moments peace was all she wanted from the thoughts currently ingrained into her consciousness. She'd pray even just for a moment away from the lingering pain that was currently gnawing through her defences…though as it happened she _probably deserved it._ So here she was cooking everything in sight. She made Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon and even a Stir fry for later...she even made sure she had ice cream…today was not the day for her usual health food regime.

Knocking her from her thoughts faster than the speed of light however was the sight to behold that was a **wet** , barely clothed Supergirl walking into the kitchen. _Jesus Christ…_ she really could've came on the spot.. _.no wonder people idolise them._

Eyes flicking across her figure, she couldn't decide what to catalogue first…the bulging biceps or the length of leg that dreams where made from.. that was until she spotted the delicious portion of skin on Supergirls abdomen, she had too many muscles on there to count…. _was a twelve pack even a thing?_ She shivered and licked her lips... _definitely the body of a god._

Supergirl was just stood there frozen eyes dark, tension was thick as they both stood staring by the countertop. Neither wanting to break the silence. That's when Lena noticed on closer inspection a blush was now staining the aliens cheeks, she had goosebumps and _ehem_ erected nipples showing through her tank… _could Supergirl be..was it because of me_?!

She smirked but before she could appreciate and contemplate the possibility of an aroused Supergirl in her midst, her smoke alarm broke right through the tension.

Turning back to her stir fry the pan was in flames, Supergirl pushed past Lena, "let me" and doused the pan in freeze breath before she floated up to the ceiling and pulled the alarm off the wall…it crumbled in her grip. "Gosh I'm so sorry" Supergirl looked between Lena and her palm sheepishly before rubbing the side of her ear with her other hand.

Lena huffed "It's fine, I'll get someone to fit another tomorrow…are your ears ok you seem in pain?" Grabbing hold of Supergirls arm as she floated back down, pulling her closer to look at her.. concerned. That was until she realised how close she'd gotten and her heart rate soared at the feel of Supergirls chest brushing against hers. Supergirls breathing was laboured as they both looked at each other intensely again…Lena noted the aliens eyes where blown.. _she must have the same sexual response._

Supergirl gulped and looked down at the hand resting just above her wrist. Lena followed her gaze and let go. Supergirl cleared her throat "Um yeaaa- it's its ok it's just the superhearing.." she gestured up to her ears as they broke apart. Lena turned around to assess the food before sighing and grabbing the pancakes and other various breakfast foods….at least she hadn't destroyed that too.. _like everything else in her life._

They sat in silence, eating before parting ways once more. Supergirl had mentioned needing to make calls to set up preparations for her time at Lena's penthouse and something else about needing more clothing.

Lena decided to work from home…she couldn't face the mob that where likely outside LCorp right now after the latest attack on her life. She made calls to all of the victims families offering to pay for funerals and hospital treatments and called Jess to ask her to put out an official statement about the attack and her new cooperation with Supergirl to say out of the limelight to ensure the cities safety.

Keeping an ear out for Lena, Kara spent most of the day with Alex. Knocking out logistics of her apparently new roomie, coming up with strategies on how to find and draw Lex out of the shadows and new schedules for J'onn and other agents to take on extra duties within the city whilst Supergirl was busy guarding Lena.

It had been decided that she'd still patrol each day, take on any bigger cases that they couldn't handle and stay on watch at night. Any other times she was free to follow around Lena wherever she went and chill by her side… _pretty good deal if you ask me._ Getting to spend all of her free time with Lena didn't seem like a very bad idea, though ever since this morning she was feeling a little nervous about keeping a respectable distance. _Stop thinking about it it's not the time_ , she stored it for later review.

Catco was a little more difficult to navigate, snapper wasn't having it with her request for more time off. So much so that she had to be sneaky and just go behind his back to Cat..she'd allowed it pretty much straight away and Kara knew she was going out of her way probably because she did know the Super secret, they'd never spoken about it though.

She patrolled the city before last but not least Kara stopped by her apartment to pack essentials…underwear, plain pyjamas she almost never wears, a bunch of plain socks she nicked from the DEO, a few outfits from her red K binge and some necessary toiletries like a toothbrush etc..basically nothing too specific it could be recognised by Lena. She'd also decided to borrow a bunch of Alex's shirts, shorts and loungewear so she'd definitely have enough without her normal clothes and cardigans. Deciding that was definitely enough considering she'd have two Supersuits to wear outdoors, she locked up and left ready for her latest mission.

Arriving back at Lena's bag in hand, she walked through an open window and into the living room where Lena was sat typing on her laptop. "Hey" Supergirl smiled as Lena glanced over "oh Hello Supergirl, everything go okay I take it?"

She grinned "Everything's sorted, I worked out a schedule with the DEO, so I could keep watch on both you and the city…. I'm all yours"

"Lucky me, a Super all to myself…now do sit down so I can grill all of the juicy gossip out of you" Lena smirked

Supergirl chuckled, this witty banter was a new development for their relationship…as far as Supergirl was concerned at least. Kara didn't know what to make of it.

Sitting down she put the bag at her feet "Well ok, what would you like to know?" Brow raised, a challenge.

"Favourite food?" … "Pizza" _she couldn't exactly say potstickers_

"Favourite movie?" … "i like musicals" _Disney would be too obvious_

"Favourite colour?" … "Blue" _it's actually green because Rao your eyes_

"Favourite power?" … "Definitely Flight" _yuppppp_

"Least favourite power?" … "ahaha um probably supersmell..it can be a downfall"

Lena scrunched her noise "I can imagine.."

… "mmm we know how much you eat..but how much do you sleep?" … Supergirls lips quirked "i don't exactly have too, but usually at least a few hours... I can usually last much longer than humans before it will inevitably work against my powers"

Lena's eyes widened and Kara realised what she'd let slip.. _shit shit well done._

"What do you mean exactly..work against your powers?" Lena quizzed

… "oh Rao um it means the more physically drained I get whether it be due to lack of food, sleep, solar energy it all has a direct impact on my powers. I had a bruise this morning because I couldn't sleep"

.. "what are you OK? Let me see?"

Before she knew it she'd stripped off the suit to show Lena the bruise, Lena was tracing the now red mark with her finger…she was definitely still healing if not slower than usual.

Heading to bed that night Kara lay in darkness in Lena's guest bedroom reviewing this mornings _situation_. As soon as Kara had walked into the kitchen Lena's heartrate had sky rocketed, she'd stood staring at Kara for a few moments until Kara had smelt something _distinctly_ Lena that Kara couldn't possibly deny. Problem was that now Kara found herself increasingly uncomfortable with her own feelings towards the brunette… _does that mean I'm gay now?_ She squirmed…she honestly didn't know what to think. All she knew for certain is that Lena was both scared **and** sexually attracted to Supergirl and Kara didn't quite know what to do with _that_ development.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days started flying by they found themselves with a more than adequate routine. Supergirl would go out patrolling and also survey the penthouse building before the Luthor had even woken up. Lena would make the coffee and wait until the young Super had finished up her rounds dealing with anything she'd encountered on her route throughout the city. When arriving back Supergirl would usually have breakfast and freshen up before following Lena over to LCorp, Scanning everything in Lena's vicinity as she went. They'd spend the day side by side, Supergirl sat watching Lena as she worked. Eventually they'd end up with take out in the office if she was staying late before Supergirl would go out patrolling once again, checking the city and penthouse before following Lena's town car (which she'd always throughly check herself) home.

As alert as she had to be Kara was enjoying her time spent with Lena..as much as she'd wished circumstances where different she found their late night talks and intellectual debates _tantalising_. She always had to be so careful as Kara Danvers, always trying to mask her intelligence …pretend she didn't understand what Lena was working on. Here she was free to **shine** , share in Lena's latest discoveries in a way that Kara Danvers the human best friend wouldn't allow…. _it was refreshing_ , a new stance on their relationship which helped cement the idea that they where two separate people.

Lena enjoyed the newfound company more than she thought…her reservations slowly disappearing the more she got to know the quirky Kryptonian. Seeing her so normal…so human allowed her to understand that maybe they weren't that different. .. _walking around in normal clothing, with bed hair and a toothbrush will often do that._

As time went on things started to get weirder and weirder, one night Lena found herself so enraptured by the Kryptonians obliques she had to remedy the problem at hand as soon as Supergirl had left for watch. Problem was Kara had her senses heightened to maximum ready to pounce at the smallest flicker of danger. The whole time Lena was taking care of herself Kara had been floating outside the penthouse blushing like a tomato, revelling in each whimper and rustle of fabric she caught. That had made the next few days a little awkward…Lena was starting to get worried at how quiet the Kryptonian was being she didn't understand what had caused the sudden shift of mood and demeanour.

It wasn't until Lena walked across the hall one night to find Supergirl tossing and turning….. _I shouldn't disturb her privacy should I?_ Lena was stood at the partially open door wondering what to do, whether it would be ok to try and comfort the hero. The alien words got louder and she could see Supergirl was in distress… _must be a terrible nightmare._

 _Fuck it_ ….she walked into the room silently and braced her hands on either side of Supergirls shoulders gently shaking her…hoping she wouldn't lash out in her confusion. "Supergirl….Supergirl…SUPERGIRL WAKE UP"

Kara jolted…tears running down her face. She froze breathing laboured as she stared down towards the sheets. Her arms where trembling as Lena settled herself at the corner of the bed…waiting.

After a few minutes she spoke up, "are you okay?"

Eyes dazed, she came back to reality at hearing Lena's voice…she had been engrossed in her memories. Hoarse she opened her mouth to speak…but nothing came out.

That's when she caught sight of Lena's eyes …glassy…and she regained her composure … "I'm I'm sorry.." was all she said and Lena softened, shoulders drooping. "Does it happen often?"

Supergirl nodded "m-memories" and closed her eyes.

That's when Lena thought she knew… _perhaps this might be the_ _reason for the sudden change of wellbeing._

Her heart clenched she couldn't imagine what the nightmares must be like, that's when she decided to comfort, share whatever warmth she might have…Supergirl had been so strong for the both of them..it was time for her to return the favour for once.

So she had woken up in Supergirls bed the following morning, birds chirping outside the penthouse window. Supergirls arm was draped across her, warmth radiating like she was her own personal solar emitter. Lena turned over to face Supergirl, getting tangled in blonde locks along the way…breathing in her scent she smelled like strawberries. _Very her_ Lena mused.

Taking in more features of the Kryptonian…the structured jawline, silky skin, long lashes…she bit her lip. _She was magnificent to look at_. They where close, mouths just a distance apart, breath mingling. That's when she felt the Kryptonians breath become heavy…looking up she was struck by two sapphire eyes.. dark and enchanting, the tension was palpable as she stopped, mesmerised by the look of lust coating Supergirls features….she couldn't help it, she closed the distance…even when everything rational about her was screaming that it was a bad idea.

Supergirl parted her lips, bringing her hand up to Lena's long black maine. Their tongues tangled, lips pushing against each other as everything become deliciously intense. The world faded away as their bodies melded together, legs intertwined below the sheets. Brushing a hand up to the aliens chest Supergirl moaned at the contact, causing Lena to pool down below. Laboured breaths and moving fabric carved through the silence of the penthouse. Supergirl braced herself above Lena, engrossed in what she was feeling. Lena slid her knee up and made contact with Supergirls core, catching her moan with her mouth.

She needed to feel more….reaching down she lowered a hand into Supergirls shorts, coming into contact with her skin. She was warm and inviting and _very very_ ready. _She definitely has the same anatomy as a human_ she mused..scientist brain showing itself once again.

Looking up at Supergirl she found her gazing back at her, face flushed, biceps bulging. As they looked into each others eyes Lena slowly circled her clit teasing, watching her in fascination. As she moved faster Supergirl buried her head into the crook of Lena's neck and shoulder, tremblingly and moaning. Entering two fingers quickly Supergirl gasped, before grinding down on them. The sight alone was spectacular, having this serene creature above her, so raw and intimate was a revelation. Seeing Supergirl at her most real..letting herself be so vulnerable…allowing Lena to witness it was _surprising_.

This whole thing had caught her completely off guard and right from left field… _when did I start to feel so much for a super?_ To Lena it was astounding, she'd always been scared of them, it was one thing to find them attractive but for her to fall into bed with one? _does that mean I'm not afraid anymore?_ Lena doesn't think she'd ever be able to overcome her difficulties with Superman but this young Kryptonian girl had so far proven to be further apart from him than Lena had given her credit for…she was her own person and Lena was just starting to truly realise that. Scissoring her fingers, Supergirl arched as her orgasm hit, Lena watched as she felt her spasming around her fingers.

That was when everything inevitably came crashing down Supergirl had recovered quickly resting more weight onto Lena. She had started nipping and sucking running her hands across Lena's arms until she lifted them over her head. She was straddling Lena, shorts ruined against Lena's stomach, Lena started to squirm uncomfortably at the feel of her wrists encased in the Supers vice grip. _She freaked out._

Breathing erratically, flailing, trying to push her off.. Lena jumped up. Supergirls eyes widened as soon as she saw the sheer terror on Lena's face and let go as quickly as she could, falling backwards onto the bed. Lena scrambled and ran straight into the bathroom.

Kara was trembling, tears flooded her face at the sight of Lena so scared.. _scared of her._ Kara was frantic…

.. _is this not what she wanted? Rao did I take advantage?_

 _Did…did I hurt her?_ She was distraught, she didn't know what she should do…does she go in the bathroom and try to explain?.. _no that might scare her more. I've forced myself onto enough things today._

Realisation dawned on Kara kicking her straight in the gut…she hated herself…she'd hurt the one person she truly loved.

 **Loved**.

Lena couldn't breathe, falling against the cold marble she counted her breaths trying to calm down. She really didn't understand what had happened in there, everything was fine…she was enjoying herself and then as soon as she started to feel Supergirls strength she felt suffocated… _terrified_. It wasn't Supergirls fault _…I was the one who instigated it._

But even so she couldn't stop the panic from rising…her preconceptions coming back to haunt her. For all the steps forward she had made in her newfound relationship with Supergirl this was a dramatic step back. Lena hated herself for it. _The look on her face._

She'd left the girl crying…she'd reduced possibly the kindest and strongest person in the city into a blubbering mess. _That's what you do, your a Luthor you ruin everything._ Lena was angry..at herself, at the world..at her mother who put these ideas into her head. Logically she knew Supergirl wouldn't hurt her, that she was a force for good…this had even confirmed it, she'd stopped as soon as she'd sensed Lena's distress, even though she had the power to keep her there and do as she pleased if so inclined.

Lena felt guilty and scared, two things she hated admitting because Luthors weren't supposed to be weak or feel emotion. Forcing herself back up, she gripped the countertop before pushing herself to move. As she walked back into the bedroom she glanced around, Supergirl was gone..She'd left a note.

I'm sorry, please forgive me.

-SG

Lena's stomach dropped…she had to talk to Supergirl explain to her that she didn't do anything wrong. She had to make this right. Determined she grabbed her phone from the beside cabinet and clicked on the first number she knew would work.

 _Kara Danvers_ …it dialled but went straight to voice mail, it was the first time her adorkable friend hadn't answered on the first ring. Lena frowned before scrolling through her contacts… _I really should've bought Supergirl another goddamn phone so I could get in touch with her._ Though now she was having doubts whether that would've mattered… _she probably wouldn't pick up anyway._

The next one she found was the one and only Agent Danvers… _coincidence I think not_. Clearly Kara got access for Catco through her sister.

The phone dialled for a moment before a woman's voice came through the line "Danvers"

…she cleared her throat "Hello Agent Danvers…its Lena Luthor, I was wondering if you could get me in touch with Supergirl…it's quite urgent."

There was a pause she could here murmurs in the background…like a hushed argument before Alex came to the phone again… "Um I can ask her to call you…do you want me to dispatch a unit to protect you whilst you wait?"

Lena sighed "no no that's okay, I'm sure I'll be fine for now I just…if you do see her tell her ..I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Lena.." Alex sounded sympathetic and she couldn't help but think the agent knew more than she was letting on..

A few moments passed and it seemed like the Agent wanted to say more but instead they said their goodbyes and that was that. Lena sat on the edge of the bed before bursting into tears… _what had she done._


	5. Chapter 5

Lena's cries and panicked breaths that had echoed past her ears had torn Kara apart. She had to physically drag herself away from the penthouse in utter agony with every step she took. She wanted desperately to just hold Lena and make it all go away. But Lena had pushed her off, She clearly didn't want Supergirl near her and she had to respect that. _I mean who would want their abusers trying to comfort them after the fact?_ Kara shook her head… _no I need to respect her boundaries because Rao you didn't exactly before._ Flying as fast as lighting she soared higher and higher until the air got thin and she was almost floating… _almost_. Absorbing the constellations in silence whilst in the upper atmosphere always helped her clear her mind, there was something so soothing about the way she could just drift free of anything or anyone, free of pretending and expectation. She was just completely alone with the stars again…allowed to just **be**. Feeling the vivid blue of planet earth comforting at her back...it was nice knowing she always had a place to come **home** too.

Eventually she arrived at Alex's apartment. Deciding she needed to speak to someone. She had already started pacing once she'd broken in through the window… _Alex will get over it._ She needed comfort or just .. _something_ …she didn't exactly want to talk to Alex about her increasingly scary feelings towards Lena because she knew how Alex would take it … _but maybe I deserve it as some weird punishment_. She hated herself for what she'd done, she needed clarity and as much as Alex disliked Lena she could be trusted in knowing what she should do next in a situation as horrifying as this.

Usually Kara would go to Cats side but ever since she'd left, Kara had struggled with being abandoned again, she hated being left to fend for herself. She didn't blame Cat for needing a change in scenery but her abandonment issues always came bubbling back up to the surface when something big happened and loosing Cat ..well that was a big change.

So that left Alex…and maybe Kal neither of which felt like a good idea…both had trouble understanding that Lena wasn't Lex. Neither trusted her intentions where pure. Kal might usually be easier because he wasn't as close to Kara as Alex was but when it came to Lena all bets where off and she really couldn't be sure. Alex though Kara knew she could be trusted with anything, as angry as she might get sometimes she always put Kara's emotions and needs first… something Kal had never done.

Entering her apartment in a hurry, Alex stilled at the state of her window and the mess on the floor from where Kara had been pacing. _She better pay for that_. She was concerned, she'd received a jumbled text from Kara talking about how she was such a horrible person and that she needed to talk. Thankfully she was already finishing up at the DEO so J'onn wouldn't be on her back for missing work hours ….though seeing the current state of her sister she doubted that he'd mind.

"Kara" she jumped, too focused on her thoughts to notice Alex had come in. With an 'oomph' Alex was winded by an overly touchy Kryptonian with superspeed.

"It's so baad Alex, It was so horrible, I can't believe I did that I -I" she was sobbing now, struggling to get her words out. Pulling her in further Alex cooed as she felt her black tee dampen from her sisters tears. Eventually she pulled back to assess the situation, moving blonde locks behind Kara's ears, her eyes where puffy and bloodshot. Her cheeks where pink and snot ran down her nose. Grabbing a tissue she wiped her sisters nose and cleaned her up until she was stood sniffling in a world of her own. Leading her over to the couch they curled up together embracing each other's warmth until Kara had calmed enough that Alex decided to speak. Quietly she whispered into her sisters ear "can you tell me what happened?" As soon as she said it Kara burst into tears again, eventually she picked up the courage to say something. She was mumbling nonsensically between hiccups and all Alex managed to make out was Kara's last sentence "I-i hurt her".

As soon as it left her mouth Alex's phone started to ring. Looking down at her screen it all clicked into place ..Luthor. Answering the phone she shushed Kara, before hearing how anguished and fragile the young CEO sounded, it was jarring. She'd never seen or heard her this emotional before, she was always so carefully hidden from the world. Here Alex could spot the waver in her voice … _something big has happened._ _Something Kara felt guilty for?_

Finishing up the call she looked down to Kara who sat with wide eyes staring at the phone in her hand. "I guess you heard all that?" Kara nodded…before clearing her throat. "She's wrong I -I'm the one who should be sorry…I hurt her Al." Kara looked away she looked… _ashamed_? Alex frowned this seemed _different_ somehow. "Kara what happened?" Kara's cheeks reddened before she halted staring at the floor. Alex caught the way her mouth fluttered a few times like she was trying to speak, the crinkle in her brow as she debated _something_.

After a few minutes of that Alex decided to try again "Kara if you don't talk to me I can't help you with what's wrong. Clearly something happened with Lena…if you don't want to tell me then you should at least talk to her…she sounded frantic on the phone..you heard how much she wanted to speak with you as Supergirl." The last sentence stook in her mind… _ **as Supergirl.**_

Had Kara done something as Supergirl she wanted to take back? Turning back to her sister she spotted the look of resignation on her face…she waited. "don't hate me Al just pleaaase hear me out…." She sounded desperate, there eyes connected and Alex nodded before bracing herself. "You know h-how I've been staying with Lena a-as Ssupergirl…" Alex nodded again, not wanting to interrupt her sister in case she decided not to open up. "Well we uh w-we gott c-closer reecentlyy.." Alex examined her face _wait did she mean…_ "I I like her Alex…like really like her and this morning w-we did .. _stuff_ and i thought t-that wwas what she wanted b-but she pushed m-me off when I-i ttried to reciprocate….she f-feared me…Rao the the look in her eeyes…sh-she was so scaredd." Kara was trembling, all Alex could do was throw herself into another hug. She knew Kara would never intentionally hurt anyone and she'd never do _that_ without someone's consent…clearly signals had gotten crossed somewhere along the way and people had gotten hurt in the process.

Contemplating.. admittedly she felt a little hurt too at the fact Kara had never shared her apparently new _LGBTQA_ crush on her best friend after everything Alex had gone through coming out… _I thought she knew she could come to me about this stuff_. But then she realised how much she really didn't trust Lena Luthor and understood. _She really didn't feel like she could come to me._ Alex felt guilty, ashamed even..her track record with the youngest Luthor had obviously impacted on her relationship with her sister enough that she felt like she couldn't come to her. _That stops now._ She was going to have to take a more tactful approach from now on if her sister was serious about the feelings she had for the Luthor. _But first she needed to fix this_. Pushing herself to sit up the pair of them had been dozing for hours on the couch, Alex had calmed her down enough to get her to settle into a deep slumber. She'd tried to convince her to go and see Lena earlier but Kara was having none of it. "She hates me Alex! She's better off without me!"

Alex was annoyed once she'd known all of this had happened in the suit "you need to talk to her Kara, I can't believe you didn't tell her who you are!"

Kara had been taken aback by that "your always the one telling me I shouldn't tell her who I am! Why is this different?!"

Alex gaped "Because your sleeping with her! God Kara she's going to be furious you lied…if this doesn't flip that Luthor switch then-" Kara cut her off abruptly "she is not her brother!"

They'd stared at each other before hesitantly moving closer before eventually just spooning each other and now here Alex was watching the sleeping Kryptonian as she thought about what to do. Shooting a text to J'onn she made sure DEO agents where posted at LCorp and the Penthouse, even though it'd been a few weeks Lex was still a serious threat and they couldn't drop the ball now.

As soon as Kara started to stir, she stretched and sat up shoulder to shoulder with Alex before taking a deep breath and nodding "you where right I do need to see her and also about telling her, I know it was wrong to keep that from her but it just happened..and I honestly don't know if i can…" Alex smiled bumping her shoulder "if anyone can it's you Kara…now go get your girl!"

Kara circled LCorp for over an hour, trying to build up a semblance of courage to approach Lena…every time she got close she chickened out. _Stop being such a coward, your Supergirl for the love of Rao!_ X-raying the building she could see two guards by the lobby on the same floor as Lena's office as well as a few trailing the perimeter… _nice one Alex_. At least Lena was safe.

That's when she spotted Lena stood out on the balcony drinking like she was searching for something… _searching for her?_ A sliver of hope brushed through her which she quickly shook away… _I'm lucky if she even lets me in the building._ Gliding down gently she cleared her throat not wanting to scare her twice in one day… "um Lena?" Lena looked up sharply, before relaxing her shoulders… "Supergirl" She chastised herself, she'd spent the whole day running herself ragged at LCorp not wanting to _think_ about this morning…eventually all her panicking over Supergirl turned a little sour as the hours ticked by and she'd heard nothing from her… _did it mean so little?! ..No but Did i scare her off for good?_ Now here she was floating outside her office building…she didn't know quite what to say or where to begin. Patting the railing beside her "come down…I think we need to talk" Supergirl nodded before decending slowly, until her feet touched the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood in silence, shadowed by the luminescence of the city. Looking over at Supergirl it wasn't difficult to spot the unease surrounding them both. The way her eyes glinted continuously shifting, body contorted and tense as she looked out towards the city streets. She was dark and foreboding, unsettling to even the most fearless of beasts. Her alienness was transparent and it twisted against every fibre of Lena's being to be so close to someone so … _extraordinary_.

This wasn't the sweet character she'd gotten close to, hidden underneath that very suit. This was every bit the Superhero the world had come to know..the one that destroyed people on the battleground. Serious, distant even.. though undoubtedly with an edge of something else… _uncertainty_? It was hard to tell, having her own swirl of emotion to absorb, Lena found her perception lacking...clouded, her thought process off kilter.

Low, hushed Supergirl spoke up weakly "I hurt you"

it wasn't a question…it was a statement, an acceptance.

Lena looked down as the ice rattled in her glass

..."Perhaps" she acknowledged as her eyes drifted back towards the dim haze of the night sky.

Hearing a throat clear she turned to see Supergirl stood facing her, fumbling with her hands before returning them to her sides. Her face now displaying that infamous Crinkle™ eyes welled with tears.

The sight alone shattered her unease, realisation hit her at what she originally couldn't identify …solem regret on the girls face … _Supergirl still blames herself._ The tension in her body lifted.

Lena desperately needed to explain, but how did one do that without causing offence? ..without dividing them both forever? She just didn't know how to begin to describe what for years she had been desperately trying to forget.

Eventually Lena countered "and I hurt you" she watched the confusion flow onto Supergirl's face, watched as the crinkle™ deepened into a frown. "No I-"

Lena cut her off before she had time to ramble, shaking her head and holding a palm up against the breeze, a friendly gesture. Taking a step forward she gulped hesitating, _she had to_.

Placing a palm either side of Supergirls biceps she revelled in her warmth a little, distracted by the feeling… _but this was no time for distraction._

She laughed a little, under her breath at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Even now, with this alien creature before her she felt that tug, a sort of magnetic pull that made her want to stay floating in the Kryptonians orbit, to grasp even more of her warmth. Lena couldn't understand how her emotions could be so counterproductive. Shouting at her from every direction with no clear path to follow …which should she listen to? Which where correct? The voice telling her to beware? …or the voice asking for more? It may be reckless, but she knew she'd always crave for more, danger be damned and with that she now understood how easily she could fall and how disastrous a decision like that might be.

 _I find the lure of the unknown irresistible._ An apt quote ...she pondered.

They stood staring, the bright and effortlessly vibrant colours of blue and green melding together. Supergirl waited with bated breath, understanding Lena's need for thought.. _no one has ever understood me like that before, it's like she can just see ...all of me._

"I feel I should explain, ...It's not easy for me….but I need to.. _try_." she hesitated looking up as Supergirl nodded, sensing her own vulnerability. Leading them inside, Supergirl kept a clear distance, obviously not wanting to intrude on Lena's personal space.

"I-" Lena sighed before moving to the couch "I should sit for this." Noticing the Supers reluctance "It's ok..you can sit too."

Side by side a space between them, she tried her best to explain.

"Ever since I was young I…I had to listen to the lunatic ravings of both my mother and my brother. Not only that but they ..they used to show me video footage as a child, of-of aliens…killing.. _in cold blood_. They used them to scare me, I think on purpose ..mother was like that, I think she enjoyed the effect it would have on me. I'd have nightmares, I was always afraid that one day those aliens would come for me. My family would twist and manipulate and push until up was down, left was right and I couldn't decipher right from wrong. Lex he um…I loved him but…" Lena had tears streaked now, she was trembling as her memories surfaced. Her eyes a mash between fear and melancholy. She smiled a little self deprecating before shaking her head.

"Father wasn't a good man, he'd get drunk…throw things, throw me .. _even_. Lex always protected me, stopped it from going to a place neither of us could come back from. I idolised him for years, we did everything together, we challenged eachother. I think he looked up to me for my intellect, he was fascinated by it … _by me_. Eventually that fascination turned into something… **else**. He changed.. became clingy, aggressive..he was too caught up with his own ideals he could never recognise my own.. he thought by controlling me he could have me…and he did… at least he thought he did but I didn't want that ..I never wanted that." She shook her head with a pained expression "When his obsession with Superman came to a head, he convinced me that he was right all along… I mean here was this superpowered alien ..coming after us.. after him. It's only when everything got out of hand and I found out what Lex had really done I knew how wrong he really was."

"Ever since then I've tried so hard to be better, to be something more, but I still have these voices, these doubts telling me to fear, telling me that aliens are just.. **wrong** …that your wrong. I hate that, I hate that I can't seem to shake them because I wish with every part of my being that I could just shout and scream at them to go away but it never seems to leave and when you pinned me, I …I thought for a moment I'd lost any control I might've had…that maybe you'd hurt me. Your strength.. it scares me, how easily you could break me and stupidly I listened, even when I know that deep down you wouldn't…that you couldn't…I still listened to that part of me that's been warped all these years into hating anything that's different and I'm so sorry. Because you deserve better than that…you deserve better than me. You did nothing wrong, I instigated it, you didn't take advantage I just let my emotions get the best of me ...I let my family win."

Supergirl was sobbing, it was a sobering sight. The Girl of Steel was crumbling, Lena could see how her fingers flexed keeping from reaching out. A throbbing burst of emotion went through Lena and she decided that maybe she needed it too, perhaps just as much as Supergirl. Shakily she debated and asked "Can I perhaps hold you?" Before she could blink she felt two comforting arms gently draped around her, a beautifully crafted body against hers, palms rubbing soothingly over her back as they both broke down in each others arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Supergirl choked out as she repeatedly whispered into her neck.

The words "I forgive you" reverberated delicately around the office.

Once all the tears had dried they drifted into talking quietly "where does this leave us?" Kara asked not knowing what any of this meant.

Lena shifted, she was vulnerable. "I think we could get past this. I know I don't deserve it but if you give me another chance we could try…all I know for sure is that I feel something for you…I don't want to just let that go all because of my mothers absurd attempts at trying to brainwash me."

Supergirl's eyes widened, "you feel something for me?" Kara's heart was in her throat she'd thought she'd taken advantage, that maybe Lena had only been mildly curious when instigating the intimacy.

Lena nodded shyly "yes ..I think I do"

Kara blushed holding Lena's palms in her hand "I do too, but I couldn't forgive myself if I'd truly hurt you this morning.." eyes still unsure.

Hurriedly Lena reaffirmed .."Really it was my fault, please don't punish yourself anymore, Please"

Shaking her head "I need you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you..or use my powers to hurt you...

...but but okay" she conceded eyes closed as she debated

Lena nodded and frowned "okay what?"

"We can try this...slowly…if that's what you want…but Lena there's something I have to tell you, something I'm not sure you'll like…it might change your mind about all of this…" she bit her lip.

Rain was clattering on the windows, Kara was distracted enough not to notice a shift in the general noise pattern outside until glass was already shrouded around them. Kara grabbed Lena into a bear hug, shielding her with her body as bullets ricocheted around them clinking across the floor. Masked men entered through the LCorp windows ropes dangling downward. A blast sounded in the hall, Kara could see with her X-ray vision that the two DEO agents where engaging hostiles.

Kara gripped hold of Lena, the bullets wouldn't stop long enough for her to remove herself and swiftly take them out, she had to keep her vulnerable little human shielded. Instead she supersped out into the hallway and dodged a group of men as she headed into the stairwell with Lena secured in her arms. Using heat vision and freeze breath she disarmed a few men along the way…but there where far too many. She had to keep Lena Safe.

… _safe safe safe_ echoed through her mind as she zoomed down another flight of stairs until she saw another group of men entering from below. Spotting a skylight, that bathed the staircase in moonlight she whispered to Lena "Hold on tight". Lena held tighter, breathing shakily. Kara bowed her knees, picking up as much momentum as she could before she lifted off, powering through the skylight. Breaking the glass along the way.

Once in the night sky, Kara breathed a sigh of relief. The cool air hit them as they both got drenched with rain water, their celebration however ended as quickly as it had begun.. a green glow hit Kara's leg and shoulder… _Kryptonite_.

"Ahh" hissing in pain she dropped in altitude, forcing her eyes to stay focused. She had to get out of here…they had to keep moving.

Crimson seeped through her suit, sounds where distant…. _fading_. She could just make out the vibration of Lena screaming against her skin as she continued to tumble further downward.. she moved so Lena was lying on top of her, shielded from the impact as they hurdled towards the ground. In their last moments together time stood still.. Kara knew this was probably it. Looking up at Lena she lifted her hand softly and rubbed a thumb across Lena's cheek lovingly, soothing her… looking into her eyes she was mesmerised at how green they where, like twinkling emeralds. With all the energy she had left she tried to show everything she hadn't yet had the chance to say…

 _I love you_

 _I'm sorry_

 _for leaving you_

 _for lying to you_

 _for not being able to protect you_

As the darkness slowly, gradually took hold Lena kept on screaming "NO NO NO DON'T YOU DARE!"…a calm essence enveloped her as Kara wrapped herself up in their embrace. Readying for impact the last thought she had was that she was happy she got to be with Lena if these where really her final moments on earth.


	7. Chapter 7

A crater formed on impact cracking the concrete surrounding them sending a series of small tremors throughout the city, car alarms blared cutting through the air as a cloud of smoke and debris covered the area in a thick blanket of smog. They'd landed far enough from LCorp for it not to be too problematic anymore but members of the public had stood watching as a red and blue blur had fallen out of the sky. Citizens on the street stuck their heads up in a wash of shock and fear as the dust began to settle and clear…

"Are they…are they dead?" A young girl spoke up as she watched her hero lying helplessly on the pavement. Groaning above the lifeless form, a black head of hair started moving … _Lena Luthor._

A man dressed in a pinstriped suit ran over as he saw someone moving, "call …call 911!"

He knelt down as he reached the crater and gasped … **Supergirl was bleeding.** "I need help…I need help here" he cried as he watched blood pooling across the pavement, seeping into the dirt.

Lena was dazed, a steady whooshing in her ears as she came around, "ughhhh" fumbling she felt a cold hard body pressed underneath her. She startled screaming and mumbling incomprehensibly "supergirl…SUPERGIRL!" Wiping the dirt from her eyes she squinted at the heavy form below her, she was almost unrecognisable if it wasn't for the suit. Scrambling Lena tried to sit up, to move off and get help. Everything ached, she could feel it deep in her bones as she stumbled out of the way on all fours.

That's when she felt a hand on her back and someone lifting her up….

Kara woke encased in darkness, mind trapped in a pit of agony and despair. Everything surrounding her was black … nothingness swallowing any light or hope she might've had left to share. She was adrift inside a hollow expanse, left to float between two worlds similar to what she had already endured.

vrrosh :dokhahsh .. _the phantom zone_.

Dread filled her heart….was this what Rao really thought of her? Had he really left her here?

Kara couldn't understand…

why wasn't she allowed to be with her family?

…bask in Raos light and Join her people?

 **She was Kryptonian!**

Did that mean nothing?!

Thoughts swirled on repeat.

…what had she done to deserve such torture?

…She had been forced to watch as her world perished, wasn't that enough?

Or maybe that was it!

Maybe Rao punishing her for leaving? For escaping the jaws of death?

And here she was again… **alone** , abandoned… _that was nothing new_ …though she ached, oh how she ached to just feel Raos warm embrace. One thing she always assumed would stay by her side and in her heart _indefinitely_ , something that she could always count on.

Instead her deity laughed at her, held her in limbo, her own personal purgatory.

Maybe Humans where right all along…

 _Maybe hell **was** real._

Laughing…she couldn't help but wonder… that she'd honestly take the red glow of hellfire over this because ..It was so cold.. everything was just so cold…

She could feel death scratching, clawing at her back. It was **Trying** **to** **claim** **her**.

All the while silence enveloped her. She'd scream, she'd fight but no sound would break out…

…she had nothing but her own consciousness to watch as she let out an almost constant silent scream. She couldn't move, she couldn't even breathe. Her throat felt constricted, her limbs felt heavy, numbness followed her... _always watching_.

It felt as if she was suspended in some sort of animation?

In a sudden surge of power…

Flashes of fire, past memories of her long dead world lay before her, She envisioned every innocent soul that burned…

...they taunted her, told her how she didn't belong. _She had betrayed them, she had left them, she was too human now..._

Raos light was just too good for her.

Kara was disoriented…how long had she been here? Days? Months? **Years** …it had felt like decades to Kara, in the worst place imaginable, the one place that could truly terrify her and destroy everything inside of her that was good and pure.

She wanted to rip open pieces of herself, tear at her skin until there was nothing left capable of feeling this emotional pain and then maybe she'd finally find some semblance of peace.

Eventually she spotted it, a dim light. Small but existing nonetheless…a flutter of adrenaline flowed through her..she needed to get out of here she needed to reach it.

 _what if I don't make it, what if I'm stuck here?!_ Kara didn't care where that light headed…all she wanted was to be free from the stillness she had readily refused to accept.

A blood curdling scream pierced the hallways of the DEO, every agent stopped, frozen as they listened to their hero wail. It was deafening, harrowing and just brutally disturbing.

In the medical bay doctors worked hastily to remove the breathing tube lodged in Supergirls throat, she was thrashing violently..machines beeping in a cacophony of chaos as they tried their damnest to help her. Lena was gripping the door panel, holding herself up shreaking "JUST DO SOMETHING, ITS HURTING HER!"

Alex barged past with a long needle in hand and a heavyset jaw hellbent on protecting her little sister. She slammed it into her chest, it was the only place she could reach without getting caught by a stray hand or foot. Even without her powers her sister was _still_ ridiculously strong.

Kara was back, in an instant she was back. Her stomach dropped, she felt nauseous. That light had deceived her… made her believe that there was somewhere else to turn. But no.. it had only pulled her further into this crippling void that she was almost ready to finally call a **home**.

She found solace in acceptance, acceptance that she'd be waiting here for eternity. She didn't fight it anymore she couldn't… _it was too painful._

...to even try to hope that her fellow Kryptonians might somehow forgive her someday.

…that she'd eventually get to hold her mother and father again and follow them into Raos eternal light.

He'd forsaken her, forgotten her long ago and left her here to rot…

She understood that now.

She was empty, she had nothing left..her tears had long dried out and her voice never came. She had lost almost all grip on sanity…on reality. So when she heard _that_ voice ….the one that sparked emotion again, made her feel warm against all odds in this desolate place she thought she must be hallucinating… _it's a trick_.

But then she heard it again and again pulling at her, giving her the push she needed.

"Please Supergirl Wake up! …I don't know if you can hear me but I can't loose you not yet, we haven't even started. You promised me you'd be here, that you'd always keep me safe. I need you."

Supergirls finger twitched, Lena looked up and found two glass eyes staring back at her. Timid and needy…the look Supergirl gave spoke a thousand words she wasn't capable of saying … _I'm here, I'm still here._

Supergirl recuperated over the coming week, she spent days lying quietly on the sunbeds as her wounds started to heal. It'd been touch and go for a while, she'd crashed a few times from the loss of blood.. she'd blown out her powers on landing, only just protecting her from splattering on the ground.

The real problem was that with her powers gone she healed at a similar rate to humans, requiring surgical intervention to remove the bullets and stitch her up. Originally when she'd woken up delirious Alex was forced to sedate her, she was too far gone to understand what was happening, that the breathing tube was for her own benefit.

Now though they knew she'd be fine, her stint on the sunbeds meant that physically she was doing a hell of a lot better. It didn't stop Alex from worrying, ever since Kara had woken up she'd been distant and aloof… _quiet_. Not once had she complained about having to stay at the DEO, her usually restless sister had been taking orders and _that_ _just wasn't like her_ ….mentally this was something much more than before. She was hiding something. She'd been through something that none of them could attempt to understand.

Lena however had been protected from the bulk of the impact, she had retained a few cuts and bruises… especially across the face from shards of glass that'd hit her as they'd broken through the skylight. She had bruised ribs and a mild concussion but nothing life threatening.

Whilst in recovery, Lena had refused to leave Supergirls side after forcing her way into the sunroom and onto the ongoing DEO investigation. Alex had been interrogating two hostiles she'd managed to capture that night at LCorp. The DEO stormed the building as soon as it had came down the wire that they where under attack. Most of the hostiles where either dead or had fled the scene and sadly the sniper who had shot Kara was one of the men that had drifted away unseen.

The team where having none of it after watching Kara almost die on the table, the whole gang had worked around the clock to gather up intel. Coordinating with NCPD on the ground to find any clues they might've left behind.

Lena had called Jess immediately to allow them access, she'd had just about enough of her brothers scheming. She knew that as soon as Supergirl had recovered and they where both allowed to leave the grim glass hallways of the DEO that she'd most certainly be bringing her wrath down upon him.

Her Luthor genes where showing…but she honestly couldn't bring herself to care.

This past week had been a dramatic wake up call for her. She finally understood what she could've lost… that one person she'd been so afraid of, that for so long she'd feared... was actually her saviour …her guiding light throughout this whole ordeal.

 _...she needed to get it together._

She was determined to make a better woman of herself, to clamp down on her demons once and for all and remove them one by one until she'd eradicated them completely. She could work at this... _I can do this_.

 _For Supergirl._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ehswit_ ….Awake

 _Am I back?_ Yes she was back living aside the waking _human_ world furthermore. Though presently, it was difficult to know exactly _where_ Kara was most of the time, deciding to stay completely isolated within herself for most of the day. Every spare moment she had was spent walking back into _that_ darkened place replaying events, memories and searching throughout the concave of her mind for whatever might remain of her tattered soul. She had realised _as it turned out_ that the specific piece that she was looking for had almost _certainly_ been left behind… probably scattered throughout the expanse. She was left with nothing but a gaping hole as her only reminder of everything she had lost…a constant ever expanding thing which haunted her nightmares. If you where to start cataloguing, it definitely wasn't the first scar she'd obtained during her unique lifetime, but it was the one that made her truly hollow… a hologram of her former self, she just didn't feel real… _alive_ , nothing felt tangible…well nothing apart from **Lena** that is.

Kara Zor-El had been reduced to nothing but a broken cassette tape that was stuck on repeat…those thoughts.. the ones of her newfound phantom experience 2.0 and … _penultimate loss_ had only gone and separated her from _well_.. everything. Humans, Society, Reality …existence take your pick and as she listened to the clock tick by more and more of who she thought she was evaporated along with who she had originally wanted to be because really _what was the point?_ Motivation dwindling, her efforts where futile and her hope was just **gone**. _No one needs a Girl of Steel without hope, because nobody needs her….nobody wants her. Nobody wants me_.

Unable to tame her wondering mind, lost among the shadows of a forgotten people. Eventually something caused her to stir, she snapped back from her mix of thoughts by a gentle voice…the one that kept her tethered to this realm, the one she was torn between half resenting and half adoring for rescuing her from torment only to bring her back to this shallow, pitiful reality.

Staring up at the ceiling "huh?"

"I asked ..what where you thinking about just now?"

Slowly turning on her side Kara's breath caught as her eyes lingered on the woman beside her…red lips quirked in curiosity, eyes insecure with barely concealed worry.

 _Lena_.

Kara hadn't slept alone since the incident, she couldn't. Not that she'd slept much at all anyway, she could barely close her eyes without dread settling inside her veins…it consumed her. Wrapping its tendrils around her supple flesh every time her eyelids fluttered closed. _Nope… no sleep._

But Lena…this ethereal, regal beauty was a comfort. Soothing the most potentially volatile parts of Kara with her presence alone. She was the very stars that filled the void, lighting a path and guiding Kara through the forever present darkness that seemed to be lingering everywhere but nowhere all at once.

Moving a sliver of hair behind Lena's ear " _I ehl_ " my star…

Kara's eyes twinkled with unshead tears as Lena brought up her palm and covered Kara's hand with her own before lifting it up to press a kiss.

Since the incident at LCorp they'd been inseparable, neither wanting to let each other go and neither wanting to interrupt whatever this connection may actually be….it was still new for both of them, unspoken, uncertain and most definitely unexplored. Ever since her own self realisation Lena had finally been more at ease around Supergirl, she'd demanded that the heroine return to her penthouse to finish her recovery wanting to keep an eye on her rather than making her stay cooped up at the DEO or 'whatever lair' the blonde probably used at night.

Eventually Alex and J'onn had agreed seeing as it was easier to keep both of Lex's targets safe and under surveillance under one roof and Kara was happy that she was still around to protect Lena even if she wasn't exactly 100%.

"…is that Kryptonian?" Lena whispered slightly awed by the melodic sounds.

Kara swallowed and nodded, closing her eyes as she felt quiet tears seeping down her cheeks… _maybe I don't deserve to speak it anymore, who am I though if I'm not Kryptonian? They made it clear…I'm not welcome anymore, my stories my culture my people..even my deity they want to strip that away from me_.

 _If I'm not Kryptonian… and If I'm not Human…_

 _What does that make me?! Who am I._

 _… nothing but truly alone._

 _No…no I have Lena_

 _Maybe she's the only sun I need._

Lena could see how much the hero was suffering, it was strange…seeing her like this, so vulnerable and lost when so often she was the one who appeared so strong. Perhaps she was only usually so put together for the public? …. _is this who she really was when behind closed doors_? Lena's heart was breaking, ever since their apparent near death experience Supergirl had regressed into an often emotionless dissociative like state… _maybe it's PTSD? That wouldn't be surprising_ she mused _..loosing your whole world and getting attacked every other day can't be good for ones psyche_.

Looking over to the Kryptonian she moved over and wiped her cheeks before speaking … "do do you want to talk about it?"

Supergirl sighed and rolled back over so that she faced the ceiling. She was wearing the red Supergirl pyjamas Lena had bought for her and even now Lena couldn't help but think that she looked adorable.

A few moments passed as it was contemplated, biting the side of her cheek she relented.

"I I saw it happen…" Kara croaked.

Lena stilled, heart dropping at hearing those words.

"I was forced to watch as my whole world exploded, as my family burned…there was nothing I could do but just sit there in my pod screaming at them for not allowing me to stay…for not giving me a choice to be along side them, with them when they died."

Kara was sobbing now, memories as fresh as when she'd just arrived on earth.

This was the deep seated pain that Lena had always noticed behind the charming Super persona…now more than ever Lena wanted to just roll her up in a blanket and protect her from the world, she'd lost more than anyone could ever realise and Lena just couldn't understand how she was still able to breathe with the weight she carried against her shoulders.

Taking a deep shuddering breath Kara continued…. "I …do you know why I wasn't here when Superman started out? Why it was only recently I chose to become Supergirl?"

Lena bit her lip, guessing correctly at what she'd already come to think … "your older than him…" it wasn't a question. "But I assume you didn't arrive on earth as early as he did….where you lost out there…in space?"

"I um..Trapped."

Holding her breath "I was trapped for 24 years in a timeless void, reliving my last memories …there"

Lena was crying now, how on earth could this delicate being be so strong…just when she thought she knew everything, it was only getting worse.

" _vrrosh :dokhahsh_ …the phantom zone. I I still dream about it sometimes…get claustrophobia. It was just so eerily silent…so still, dark and everything and everyone I'd ever known where gone…wiped from the stars. They where the only ones that knew where I might be, that could've rescued me, I honestly never expected to make it out."

Lena moved closer and tried to move the Kryptonian up against her, she was still so lusciously warm. Kara let herself be pulled, needing the comfort now more than ever, until they where both curled up in each other's arms.

"Is this why you've been so distant? Did you dream about it?"

Kara was silent before shrugging "not exactly"

She was finding it difficult to say out loud just exactly what was bothering her.

"I don't think I can talk about this right now" Kara answered dejected, fragile at the admission.

Lena rubbed her arm, "that's ok, we don't have to speak about it…but just know I'm here if you ever do want to talk."

Kara smiled sadly before enveloping herself in Lena's hair and scent, letting herself finally drift off, protected by their embrace.

Lena woke to some rather melodic chanting. Shuffling over to the balcony she watched intrigued as she saw Supergirl floating, head bowed, eyes closed, legs crossed, arms folded over her chest…still in her sleep shirt and shorts from last night.

After a few moments Kara cracked an eye open, lips twitched in amusement at the not so sneaky CEO watching her in fascination.

"Kryptonian Meditation" Kara mumbled. She was still struggling internally, she didn't like the thought of getting rid of her heritage.

Lena looked taken aback "How…?"

Sending an amused glare Lena's way "really?!" She pointed to her ears…. " I could hear your heartbeat getting closer, it's different when you wake up."

Lena hummed _efficient_.

Making it back inside the Super finally perked up at the notion of food, insisting that she make it. So here Lena was.. sat watching Supergirl make pancakes as she sang along to the radio, it was a rather spectacular display and Lena couldn't help but feel fuzzy at the domesticity of it all.

"Hey so I was thinking?" Lena spoke

Supergirl glanced over as she moved back and forth to the counter "huh?"

"I was thinking…since we never got to finish our talk at LCorp, even though we did make some obvious admissions I never actually got to ask…"

Kara stilled _did she want to discuss what I was going to tell her…_

"Ask what?" Kara pursed her lips, she wasn't ready to face it just yet.

"Whether you'd like to perhaps…go on a date?"

Kara raised her brows _that was not what I was expecting_

"Unless..unless things have changed for you…never mind forget I asked I knew I was always too harsh on you" Lena rushed to move.

Kara placed her hands on hers to stop it, taking a heavy exhale "Lena ..Lena look at me, yes I would love to go on a date with you.."

It took a moment of shock and confusion before Lena absorbed the information _she actually said yes_. Lena beamed "OK...well let me arrange it, I'll let you know the date and time."

Kara nodded before turning back to the pancakes feeling distracted and maybe even a little hopeful, _Lena really can work miracles._


	9. Chapter 9

Lena had locked herself down inside her laboratory for the day, tinkering away on her designs to bring down her brother once and for all. It was the first real opportunity she'd had away from Supergirl to really start bringing her ideas to life, other than some discrete calculations she'd generally kept everything tucked up in the far corners of her mind away from prying eyes.

Glasses askew, tongue firmly stuck between her teeth she mulled over the goddess that had seemingly and irreversibly stolen her heart as she soldered away. As unintentional as it had been she couldn't imagine going about her days without her now, Supergirl had become permanent fixture in her life and she couldn't be any happier for it. As absurd as it was Lena just couldn't stop thinking about how at what probably should be the most terrifying and distressing time in her existence due to her maniac of a brother had easily turned out to be the most significant and magnificent period to date. If you'd asked her just a year ago, about whether she'd have even stood side by side with a super she'd probably have snarled in your face, it was unimaginable, impossible and a downright dangerous idea….

Thinking back to her charming caped crusader, it seemed like lately she was little brighter. Lena had made a conscious effort to stay close the hero throughout her recovery. As much as it went unsaid Lena knew the attack had taken its tole on the usually sunny woman, her vibrancy had dimmed, her words diminished and her demons had slipped through the cracks. Though even so, she still stood tall seemingly determined to carry on, making Lena prouder than ever to have a first hand account of how much of a true super-woman she really was.

A mixture of burning metal filled the air as she tampered with circuitry, wiring and different blueprints going back and forth between a multitude of tasks gathering things in place, if her brother wanted a war he's got it and Lena was preparing for the end times to come. _He's messed with the wrong Luthor one two many times that was for sure._

Back in her own apartment in what felt like forever, Kara whipped round busying herself with dusting and laundry, picking up supplies and setting up the new phone and laptop Winn had loaned her from the DEO. That way she could still be connected without automatically linking herself to Kara Danvers. Lena had asked her to move in indefinitely until the Cadmus threat was contained and if their relationship was still going strong there was an option to stay perhaps after that as well, what was meant to only be a week or so at best had now turned into an extended stay and Kara couldn't help but feel a little giddy at having her sort of unofficial girlfriend as a roommate. _Maybe I should rent a u-haul…_

Feeling a twinge in her gut, Kara couldn't stop the rising anxiety of not confronting the elephant in the room. She knew that this might be just the perfect opportunity to tell Lena who she really was, now that Lena was attempting to extradite her inner demons and they'd arrived at a more comfortable place. What was overriding that however was the overwhelming fear underneath it all. That perhaps Lena might leave her….that her only purpose, her only motivation to stand back up and fight to be here in the face of crippling loss, loneliness and uncertainty might not want her after all. That the lies and betrayal might just hit a little too deep and irrevocably ruin the only good thing she had.

Kara knew how lucky she was, knew that she had her friends, Alex…Earth at her back but that wasn't enough right now…they couldn't understand…no one could…not even Kal-El. She felt like she was floating and not the good kind of floating….but like a balloon lifting into orbit, unable to stop, unable to break free, only going where the wind may take her, even if that turned out to be the upper atmosphere ready to freeze up and pop with a jigsaw of broken pieces or shrivel into something utterly unrecognisable, her fragile brittle edges …hanging on by a loose piece of thread. Lena held that thread, kept her in place, brought her back from the brink of insanity and saved her as she fell from grace. Rao's daunting silence, or her peoples haunting words, Kara didn't know which hurt her more other than the fact her only reason to stay or go lied solely on Lena Luthor herself and _that_ maybe was too much to ask…but the love she'd given, the comfort she'd shown, the only warmth in a now cold hard ex-Kryptonians heart.

Being with Lena it made her happy, made everything seem okay…even in the small moments…when the dust settled between the precipice of night and day when everything stills and all you see is fire and once again hear those weary cries, she looks at you with knowing saddened eyes and everything is ok…because with her you are free...to believe that she is your star now, your prophecy, the reason you should still exist, the one you simply _have_ to protect.

Kara shook her head annoyed at herself for how cowardly and selfish she was being. _Your Supergirl, you stand for truth, justice and the moral way….there is nothing moral about what your doing here…._

 _So so selfish._

Slamming her suitcase shut she growled as she took one last look over her apartment, taking a deep breath she readied herself for the next chapter to come. For better or for worse things where most definitely about to change.. living with Lena, finally _finally_ taking the chase to Lex….it felt like something big was about to happen in her life, like she was walking away and leaving a certain level of humanity behind….that the idealic existence of Kara Danvers had been nothing but a **lie**.

But that was okay because she was Supergirl and Supergirl had Lena….and so with that she said her last goodbyes and headed out ready and willing bracing for the future and just along for the ride. _It was in fates hands now._

Flying to the penthouse she unlocked the balcony door humming quietly and revelling in the silence the bright space shared. Something about the height made it easier for Kara to block out the loud city sounds, she could still hear a pin drop in the next town over _don't get me wrong_ but something about the open plan, clear view of the sky…it gave her a level of solitude that only flying here on earth could bring.

Relaxed she unpacked, finally making the spare room her own. Littering it with personal belongings now that Lena had asked her to stay with a level of stubborn legitimacy.

" _I want you to feel at home here, you should make the space your own…I know it's too soon to think of that, I mean I don't even know your real name but maybe after this is all over you might even choose to stay"_

Kara smiled to herself thinking back to Lena's nervous ramble, it wasn't often the CEO got flustered but seeing her stumble and stutter over her proposal was absolutely adorable… _maybe we aren't so different after all._

Giggling to herself she grabbed the plumerias she'd brought over and popped them in a vase for Lena in the kitchen. _Something nice for when she arrives home._

Finishing up she looked at the clock, Lena wouldn't be back for at least another hour. The DEOs best agents where guarding her today... so there was no **real** reason she had to worry, knowing that she'd use the 'super-watch' for any Lex Luthor emergency…

Kara had asked Winn to make one especially for her that looked more presentable than the original plastic ones she'd already given both him and James. It may not be a Rolex or an Omega but Winn had done a pretty fine job at imitating something a CEO could wear casually. Taking a moment to enjoy the peace on a day the city didn't seem to need a Supergirl she started running a hot bath, adding a little rose scented liquid entranced by the lure of bubbles.

Dipping down into the foam, head rolling back onto the edge of porcelain. _This is nice_ , she sighed. Tensions easing as she bobbed inside the water, scent surrounding her mind as it quietened her soul, letting herself loose those lingering sentiments around the current potential end of time and doubts about her own less than moral Lena Luthor loophole.


	10. Chapter 10

At LCorp Lena was finishing up happy to have made spectacular progress in her brother _eliminating_ plans already. Wanting to celebrate she grabbed a truckload of Chinese littering her backseat with bags of takeout and bottles of wine. Supergirl was _officially_ moving in today and she couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of getting to spend as many nights as possible tucked up into her side, knowing that inevitably a confrontation with her brother was only just around the corner… _whatever happened_ she was going to seek solace in the one woman that still stood by her side. Life and death where fleeting things and if she was going down she wasn't about to waste the free time she had left… _I'm going to goddamn enjoy myself._

At the penthouse Kara was relaxing as she watched the water run down her forearms looking over to the bubbles at her sternum as she bathed. Excitedly taking her time, staying in the moment...Images caressed the edges of her mind as she thought about Lena, her eyes, her smile, her determination, her passion, her intensity, her lips, her moans…. _Rao her moans_ ….

Old memories of floating outside the penthouse surfaced, _hearing Lena._

Kara cleared her throat, cocking one eye open to check no one was coming… _maybe I could just…._

Slipping a hand down she gently moved between her folds, slick with something other than bath water she worked quickly to bring herself higher and higher and…. _she groaned_ as she pictured long black tresses, silky white skin sitting in the bathtub with her. Picturing curves, red lips and manicured hands working their way up her legs to exactly where she needed them.

Entering the penthouse Lena smiled as she spotted the new vase of Plumerias sitting on the kitchen counter. Putting the bags down she shuffled to remove her coat when she heard a faint sound coming from the far end of the apartment. Leaving it over the sofa she picked up a knife and cautiously made her way down the hallway towards the sleeping quarters. Getting closer the whimpering was getting louder, it sounded like…. "Supergirl?…"

No answer... _maybe she's hurt?_

Worried pushing the door open she blinked …. _maybe hurt is not the correct word to choose…_

Stood frozen Lena watched as Supergirl throbbed around her own fingers coming apart with her eyes closed, convulsing in a world of her own as she called out a string of curse words along with Lena's name.

Reeling…. _Doesn't she have supersenses how the hell hasn't_ _she heard me come in?!_

Backing away slowly, she left the door parted just slightly the way it was when she first arrived and tiptoed back into the kitchen. Putting the knife on the table somewhat flustered she started busying herself with unpacking the takeaway order.

Coming out out of her sex induced sensory shutdown she caught a whiff of Chinese "mmmm"

Eyes crashing open she bolted upwards with a splash "w-when did Lena get back?!"

Somewhat frantic Kara quickly towel dried and made a run for the kitchen. Wearing navy sweats and a white tshirt she slowed down correcting herself so she didn't seem too suspicious. Sliding into the kitchen a little too cool for school, Lena eyed her skeptically as she leant on the doorframe.

"Lena-Hi…..w-when did you get back here?" Voice travelling an octave higher than usual, it took everything Lena had not to burst into laughter.

Sauntering around the kitchen Lena eyed her curiously _that bath did wonders for her complexion_. She smirked "oh I've been here a while now, nice bath I take it?"

Supergirl squeaked _she actually squeaked_

"O oh a while I see-um sure sure bath fine -yuppp" she nodded a look of determination on her face, cheeks flooded with pink her body still heavy with endorphins.

"So I know I said we should go on a date but I wanted to do that this weekend, I thought for now we could have Chinese together tonight instead?"

Kara beamed "sounds great"

Lena bit her lip as she watched Supergirl bend to grab the plates.. fairly certain that _she was going to have some pretty arousing dreams tonight._

A while later Lena found herself sitting on the sofa watching as Supergirl laughed at something on the tv screen, her mind wouldn't stop replaying the moans she'd heard earlier in the evening. Picking up the remote she paused the tv.

Turning around Kara's brow furrowed when she saw the seriousness on Lena's face. "Is everything ok?"

Scooting closer to place a hand on her knee Lena looked up into the supers iridescent blue eyes that sparkled with concern. Lena nodded as she took a lip between her teeth _out with it then Lena…_

Exhaling a shaky breath she started talking "I I actually wanted to discuss something with you if that's ok?"

Supergirl squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Connecting their eyes Lena continued "it's about us um being intimate…"

Kara's eyes widened "…Lena"

"No look just hear me out…." Swallowing "I I like you Supergirl and I'm quite aroused by you…." Glancing up the supers eyes where blown. "But…I don't think, I'm quite ready to go back there just yet…"

Kara smiled "and that's OK Lena, I'd never want to push you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable….i'm happy to wait until you think you might be ready and if you never do…well that's ok too"

Lena's eyes shined with tears of adoration "really?"

Grabbing her into a hug Kara whispered "yes silly, now what brought all this on? …we haven't even been on our first date yet" a wet chuckle left Lena's lips as she considered whether to just be honest.

Sighing she sat back up, _well here goes_ "I have a confession to make."

Confused Kara added "oh?"

Voice cracking "I might have walked in on a private moment of yours earlier in the evening…"

Kara choked forgetting to swallow her own saliva…. Rising in pitch "you-you saw that?!"

Lena nodded sympathetically

"Raooo-I'm so sorry i-why didn't you say anything at the time?"

Lena laughed "and say what…Supergirl I can hear you getting off in the bathtub?…Noooo…I wouldn't, this is your home now too and you shouldn't have to justify yourself like that it's just….when I heard my name I thought that maybe you where loosing patience with me or something"

As red as her cape Kara answered defiantly "never"

"Well then I suppose that's settled then …" Lena grinned

"Actually…." Supergirl squeaked cocking her head to the side... _I feel like I'm having deja vu_ "I should probably tell you….i heard you once too, one night after flying back from patrol…"

Now it was Lena's turn to blush, taking one look at each other they broke out it fits of laughter gripping their sides trying to calm themselves down.

Falling onto the floor they rolled around taunting each other "you really should've _cum_ and told me"

"I was too busy getting _busy"_

"We should _get off_ this floor"

"Ahahahaha" "I'm _spasming_ too much to care"

Lying side by side they panted as Lena watched Supergirl puff her hair out of her face, grinning cheekily she leaned in... "I would however like to kiss you if that would be deemed acceptable?"

Looking over "yea?"

Lena nodded moving in "yeah"

Locking their lips, Kara let Lena take the lead. Lying back, Lena towered over her cupping her face. It was long, slow and passionate, tongues tracing, touching, feeling each other. Every move laced with the taste of a different emotion.

Eventually it came to an end as they both curled together solemnly "do you think we'll make it out?...my brother he's not going to stop until there is only one Luthor left standing"

Turning serious Kara replied less optimistic than usual "Honestly ...I don't know Lena, I know for a fact I won't let him take you away from me, if we do go down we'll go out together but not before we've stopped him once and for all"

Something about her response made Lena look at her in concern

Bracing on an elbow "Hey! I still haven't taken you to that new ice cream parlour yet... they do chocolate pecan flavoured ice cream, now I know the pies are the best in the galaxy and I-me an alien _would know_... but Lena imagine it in ice creammmmmm! We're going to do that, right after we defeat your brother...and possibly your mother" Supergirl shrugged poking fingers bouncing like a puppy dog and _that_ somehow reassured Lena that _maybe just maybe, it might work out._


	11. Chapter 11

_Flashforward seven months..._

Kara remembered... It hadn't taken long until the calm before the storm subsided, events unfolding in sweet succession all due to one unsuspecting 'casual office Monday' at the DEO. Like dominoes falling fate and destiny collided setting in stone a string of catastrophes, that not anyone of them could've prevented. Upon reflection Kara had come to learn that it was already too late to stop it ... everything was far beyond repairing... the damage had been inflicted...

Thinking back she should've done it herself and sooner or not _gone near her at all_ , because their relationship was something special, those desperate seven months contained some of the best and absolute worst moments in her life... She only wished she could fly fast enough to spin the earth and turn back time, maybe create her own version of what she considers sublime. A blank space in history where just her and Lena could hide... wrapped up together under a mountain of white blankets, hair splayed laughing... naked arms clasped together all wonderous, serene and divine... _back when the world wasn't hurting._

A reality were she wasn't _so so selfish_ , wasn't so reckless or such a cowardly bastard ... she shouldn't have been so foolish and maybe then they could've stopped it...

Too many innocent civilians had died, so many bodies buried ... now Kara was getting her just desserts having to live in a world built upon a harrowing graveside. She was a prisoner due to earths eternal sunlight- her own immortal flesh, she'll probably live for centuries knowing that if they'd only crossed a few very different strategic lines and _stopped fucking lying_ then maybe at least half of them could've bloody survived.

But thats the thing isn't it? ... looking back after the fact with such clarity, like your suddenly engrossed in stark daylight seeing connections that you were originally analysing blind.

Just look at WW2... how a handful of events set things into motion, battles that ultimately claimed and wiped a whole generation from the planet…. stopped kids from growing older, from living their lives or having a family.

Now maybe that's a bad comparison, because things here were uniquely different. Lex Luthor… in his own right hate filled and xenophobic, he did condemn the whole human race, essentially making them his own twisted brand of 'Aryans'.

Because Aliens to him weren't like any other, we weren't the equivalent of human kind... he wanted us out and forced our hand. He then proceeded to commit genocide… all because he was out of his retched sickening mind.

Now the whole world stood at a stand still, writing those torrid events down on parchment… staring at Kara on a television set as she carried the caskets of her friends _all those battle companions_ head held down in torment, walking through the remnants of a torn up National City.

Stars and Stripes flying, flickering in the wind… flags then folded as president Marsdin spoke humourlessly. Animated and full of condolences Kara didn't hear a word… fully engrossed in her own hurt filled memories of the thousands she'd held bloodied as fire roared to life around them. She can still hear the screaming and agonised shouting… it was scorched into her mind and it will continue throughout time. It didn't stop until the lockdown was lifted but by then it was almost over… the dead were all but bones … among the rats, rubble, pipes and stray forgotten clothes.

* * *

A specific memory caught her attention- one where she and Alex both stood in unison, at dusk as ashes floated falling, along their heavy hearted shoulders. Like a new variety of snowflake one only made on a night rife with violence under the shadow of radical tyranny.

Perched in silence atop a red hooded car metal groaning as they watched flashes peaking against a smouldering skyline…. Thunderous booms cracking as the war raged on. Kara looked down to a pretty muddied doll clasped in her right palm and sighed picking at its stray soft cotton tresses "Do you think we could've saved them … if we'd found out about it sooner? If I was more proactive in finding Lex instead of protecting Lena?"

Looking forward, not daring to look at her sister… Alex shifted before opening her mouth that lately had stayed persistently stuck into a thin flaky line "I think… I think what happened would've happened anyway…

…there's so many if's and maybe's we could use to torment ourselves…

...what if we'd held him at a securer prison?

...what if Clark had killed him when he'd had the chance? … and its pointless" shifting she slapped her arms to her side

…"it's all so pointless!"

At that Kara squished into her further until her head was buried against the crux of Alex's shoulder, the smell of burnt rubber, gun powder and something uniquely her sister placating the moment. Moving an arm over the extraterrestrial fabric of her cape Alex squeezed them closer until they found solace in each other, cosied surrounded by an orange glow that curled against the backdrop of a desolate long forgotten place in space time.

* * *

Snapping back to the dreary cold cemetery staring forward... black shiny coffins surrounding them, stood two sisters.. both sets of eyes connecting, Alex looked so dejected her light was gone… _stamped out._

…so much had changed since that night… _and even then it was bad..._ things they'd never even expected. The danvers sisters were lost, a part of them still remained in what they'd found they'd only just narrowly escaped… stolen away along with certain members of the super family whose deaths lacked honour… meaning… due to no other reason than them not being among the ones that where fleeing.

They'd stayed… and in their own right they were heroes.. but for Kara their candles burnt out too quickly, they could've had long lives with familes but instead they where extinguished for nothing other than Kara merely existing… _maybe if Kal and I died with the rest of my family… they'd have been spared this chaos._

Broken from her thoughts her sight line drifted… to Cat Grant dressed in black. She'd surprised Kara, returned when they needed her… abandonment issues aside they where closer now more than ever, she was treated like a mother figure. They'd all lost people.. Cat was certainly no exception and this was her city too as much as Kara had hated it when she'd left originally.. _none of that mattered now._

Kara needed to immerse herself in the few people she loved and had left... try and move forward instead of being stuck on all that loss and depression. Figure out who the hell she was ... because she wasn't sure anymore that she was still Kara Zor-El...


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up on a sunny saturday morning, early and content. Sleepily Lena opened her eyes to a drooling superhero curled into her shoulder.. one of Supergirls hands found itself tightly wound into her nightshirt whilst the other lay tucked underneath the toned heroes form.

Face tickled by sporadic blonde whisps, Lena couldn't help but let out an _actual giggle_ at her circumstances. Supergirl having now moved in, with a few personal effects, wearing a white _see-thru_ tank top which Lena couldn't help but notice and her own _personal favourite_ cute blue duckie shorts which she found _absolutely adorable._

Mumbling.. _"rrehkh, uhh mm"_

Twisting and turning Supergirl squirmed slightly words garbled and foreign..

" _Zha ieiu khap tuv ikaogh dhruzh"_ sighing and relaxing she suddenly yelped, blue eyes flinging open as she jumped into the air speeding so fast all you could see was a mop of bright yellow hair and flesh tones zooming their way into the bathroom.

Leaning onto her elbows staring at the door.. Lenas eyebrows furrowed.. getting up she knocked lightly... "Supergirl.. um are you doing okay?"

Hearing rustling and finally a flush, Supergirl shouted "I just _reaaally_ needed to pee.."

At that Lena cupped her face trying desperately not to gasp out a laugh... shoulders bobbing, the door opened to reveal a sheepish superhero, red and flouncy. Taking in Lena she cocked her head to the side smiling widely...

Grinning Kara watched her new _room buddie_ and girlfriend? _Is that what they were? ...Your_ _sleeping in the same bed Kara duh- we did confirm we are trying this you dummy._ As she failed to suppress giggles, face crinkled in sweet laughter as any residual mask dropped away... smitten Kara stared duly expressing every bursting emotion on her face too, thoughts drifting to a life containing a gaggle of brown haired and blue eyes toddlers... _too soon Kara._ The fluttering in her stomach and that soothing warmth was addictive... a constant.. she had it every moment spent in the Luthors presence and she was _so happy to keep on riding that high_. All heart eyes and sweet caresses, Lena leaned into the touch _finally_ a little more comfortable expressing herself haptically. Supergirl had been so sweet and patient, mostly asking before doing, always gentle and always waiting for Lena to respond first.

It was obvious _lessons had been learned_ and she was reassured to see Supergirl was a woman of her word, so used to people making false promises, taking what _they want,_ with no consideration or care... and at first Lena did wonder whether Supergirl ( _as kind as she was)_ if she was the same. Lena still blamed herself for their first time in bed together... _but_ a small piece of her was still convinced for a long while anyway of _Alien_ _lies and manipulation._

They had the weekend off, knowing come Monday it'll be all hands on deck at the DEO. They'd spent a ridiculously long time waiting, hiding and playing on the defensive... they'd been in their own protective bubble all the while Lex had been running around free and rampant, aligning himself with Cadmus... _it was time._

So perfectly fine with taking advantage of the next few days, both knowing it wouldn't come around all too often, not for a while at least... _until it was all over._ They'd planned on a date. _Their first official date..._

With that Kara snapped back to reality excitedly... bouncing on the balls of her feet "So I was thinking... were you going to tell me what you've got planned for today or...?"

Lena brushed past her purposefully ignoring the question, grasping her toothbrush from the plastic holder... pointing it at Kara... "you know it's a surprise... it wouldn't be named that way if I told you.."

* * *

Pouting and zipping to the spare bedroom to find suitable clothing ... mainly just tight jeans, a generic coloured top and Alex's biker jacket they got ready separately until Lena lead them into her private garage...

Karas eyes went wide... _"Lena,_ how many do you need?!"

Rolling her eyes she unhooked a set of keys and lead them over to one of her _less_ expensive cars a _BMW I8..._ Supergirl throughly inspected itlooking for intricately placed explosives, _but_ before they could jump in Lena froze up, holding out a hand to Supergirl who was reaching for the handle... looking perplexed Kara responded mid ice sculpture "Whaat?!"

"Just... no dints okay?"

Shaking her head Kara squeaked "I'm not an idiot, I-I can control myself!"

Lena made a 'oh no you didn't' face "Say that to the table... the shower... and about 17 clocks..."

Sheepish ..."uhhh sorry?"

Nodding, grinning fondly Lena plopped her sun glasses down and hopped in.

The metal groaning when Kara managed to _carefully_ slide into place, she clasped her hands together on her lap wincing.

 _Soon_ they found themselves on an open road, having dodged the DEO agents guarding them spectacularly _pays to have supersenses._

So when Kara found herself here of all places ...

Screeching " _a chocolate factory?! LENA A CHOCOLATE FACTORY!"_

Before Lena even had the chance to speak...

"I caaaaan't ..." Zipping she went back and forth sniffing like a dog...

 _oh if only she had a tale..._ Lena stood- still in the same spot grinning like a lovesick teenager..

From a distance "-believe you'd buy it for the day! Like howwww is that even possible?!..."

Lena smirked shouting slightly ... "People don't tend to question a Luthor..."

Squinting at Lena and stopping abruptly .."you didn't threaten the poor attendant did you?!"

... sighing "No, the silent threat of my mother and brother does that for me... I just like waving black plastic!"

 _She didn't see it coming_ Lena found herself wrapped inside biceps of steel, twirling and being lifted off the ground.. Supergirl squealed in delight at first and then in concern as she remembered Lena's fears, dropping them suddenly ... eyes a haze of worry "Uh ah are you-oh Rao! I'm so sorry my powe-uh baaabe?"

Caught off guard by the sudden pet name Lena stood in shock _did_ s _he just call me babe?_

Kara looked over lips trembling, she was just about to ramble more apologies when she was shut down completely by two juicy lips on hers... sweet and chaste.

Kara found herself following them as Lena pulled back with a peck. Opening up two circular eyes Kara nibbled the corner of her own lip taking in Lena's figure. Holding out a Kryptonian hand they made their way over to a Rao forbid _HUUUGE_ chocolate fountain in the middle of the foyer.

Lena was fairly certain Supergirl was about to plop in her whole head like one of those ducks she had emblazoned on her backside this morning, only to keep reeling herself back in when she remembered her manners... It certainly took a lot of will power... _Lena could tell._

* * *

A guide met them at the designated space and time, eyes widening at the scene she'd so rudely interrupted. Spotting the identity recollection, Lena was relieved to have made **every** employee in the building- _even when they were the only ones in there_ sign a very specific NDA and was certain to have the cameras switched off, otherwise her love life would be splashed across TMZ quicker than superspeed.

Leading them through the building, Supergirl was flicking between various sounds and smells, completely enraptured and bubbly. Arriving at a workspace, counter tops, baking supplies and ovens at the ready... the guide announced "Here's our main stop, this is were we develop and taste test any new products, you'll be making your own today..." laughing at Supergirls apparent excitement she continued knowingly "Just make sure you save some for later... so then at least you'll have plenty to take home with you" she winked at Supergirls blushing form.

Now gawking Kara looked between the table filled with frosting, sprinkles and various decorations, all woozy with happiness- noting the sweetness and that Lena was _the sweetest_ of it all.

Also _was it wrong to want to eat sprinkles off of Lena?_

 _...I could always ask her first._

 _... Bad Kara!_

Both too absorbed the guide decided to break the tension and said "So.. I'll just be in my office working on boring business details, will you two be okay by yourselves? Or should I get Chef Lancet to help you out?"

Politely Lena declined "Thank you but that's quite okay, I'm sure we'll be able to work it out ourselves." _We can work it out together._

At that they were left to it.

Kara was soon covered in flour...

Two hours, three burnt chocolate cakes and a catalog of decorated and wildly different tasting chocolate blocks later and they were _finally done._

Face smushed in chocolate, belly straining, pants unzipped Kara was in a chocolate coma... _one she thought her Kryptonian physiology would never let happen..._

 _...oh how wrong she was._

Sat together on the linoleum flooring like two kids on Halloween eating candy, dusted _themselves_ in coloured decorations they snuggled up together.

Lena spoke up "Thank you."

Kara lifted her head up "For what?"

Whispering "For today..."

Kara chuckled "I should be the one thanking you.. I mean you did all of this.. i still can't believe it.. I feel like I met willy wonka or something..." Brows crinkling "How'd you know I'd like this... I mean it was kinda perfect?"

Lena snorted... "I may not know everything about you Supergirl, but be assured I _do know_ how much you love food so... it made sense... though now I'm thinking about it I probably went a tad overboard..."

Both staring at the humongous _empty_ building they started laughing .."you think?" Kara retorted raising an eyebrow.

Slapping an arm then _regretting instantly "ow!"_

Noting she hadn't broken anything Kara grinned "yea... serves ya right!"

Sitting in companionable silence

...

"No really, _thank you..._

 _..._ I don't say this often enough and I know how hard it can be _dealing_ with my issues.. but just _thank you,_ for sticking with me.. for putting up with my sometimes _xenophobic_ tendencies and helping me to overcome them.. for letting me close enough to know how much they really are warped..."

Heart bouncing Kara looked down tears shining adorably before her confidence shone through "It's an honor..."

Holding out a palm to cup her cheek, waiting for consent Lena nodded as Kara continued brushing over her luminous skin reverently "I'm so proud of you Lena"

...and that was what it took for a brainwashed Luthor to _finally_ come undone... sobbing, letting all of her emotions go, running along with the makeup on her rosy cheeks, her body felt relieved, _safe_ and secured- together with her _Alien_ companion.


End file.
